Kurama's resolve
by Dark Fash
Summary: After being invaded by memories of the future that override his memory, Kurama vowed on his pride as the strongest of the Bijus to help Naruto become strong so as to prepare for the hell of future they are inching closer to
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is my first attempt at a story. Also, I'm a francophone so please don't freak out if my grammar is going downhill. Thank you.

• ...

A young blond boy no older than twelve jolted awake covered in sweat. His heart was beating so hard that its beat could be heard in a busy market. "It is just a dream... It's just a dream..." he recited to himself like a mantra. A snake is not going to kill Hokage Jiji right? Sasuke won't Leave Konoha for revenge, will he? What about the Kyubi been sealed in him? The Yodaime killed it right? "This is just another nightmare" the boy told himself as he laid back on his sweat soaked bed trying to get back to sleep.

He tried but when he closed his eyes, he found himself in a sewer and panic griped his heart as he thought he was going to continue his nightmare. He chose one of the tunnels and followed it as if he was being guided by an invisible hand, trying to find a way out. Soon enough, he found himself before a huge cage which seems to extend as high as the endless sewer and held together in the middle by a paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

He pushed aside a sense of familiarity and took a tentative step towards the cage despite his gut telling him to run away. Two pairs of huge silted blood red eyes opened and the boy couldn't help but backpedal then fall on his ass, not concerned at all about the ankle-deep water in which he fell.

Not that he was feeling wet anyway. Will be concerned about that when a mountain tall orange fur fox with human like appendix and torso made itself visible to him via the small light that is available in the sewer? **"Kit** " the fox said as he looked at the boy who managed to get back to his feet. **"it wasn't just a dream... Everything is true I am real. Zetsu is real so is Kaguya "** the fox said but his booming voice didn't sound convincing at all... But it did change the boy's mood as he stared at the huge fox in the eyes. "So, you are the Kyubi " the boy concluded as the Fox's eyes widened slightly, **"You don't remember anything do you? "** he asked as the boy shook his head.

The fox sighed and laid his huge head on his fore paws. **"Naruto the dream you had is real. All those things will happen if you don't train and become stronger than before to prevent them. After you graduate from the academy, I will train your monkey ass into that of an ape. You must be strong. You have to be strong. Even though you may not remember everything that happened, I do and I will guide you** " the now named Naruto look at the fox in confusion.

The boy is considered as one of the dumbest person to ever lived but even him was conflicted by the immense fox, no the Kyubi's words. He has expected the fox to be anything but kind. Wait did he said that he wants to train him? The offer is very tempting and all he has craved for is this kind of attention. His gut is telling him to jump and agree to the Kyubi's offer but a little bit of his brain that is rational said that the fox might be trying to take advantage of him. So, his most intelligent answer to the fox came like this "What are you taking about? "

The fox gritted his teeth. He doesn't have time for an annoying brat right now. He could feel the boy's conflicted feelings but that doesn't mean that he has to put up with the brat's annoying attitude. It is as clear as a day that the boy wanted to avoid him and he knew it. He needs to put his thoughts in order so as to plan things well.

He doesn't have to reveal everything to Naruto yet. The dumb boy is going to forget it and come back to him for him to remind him again. All he needs is to gain Naruto's trust. He chuckled softly at that irony of the situation causing Naruto to look at him in confusion. He has to prepare and for that he doesn't need the annoying brat around. This is not the Naruto he respected and will protected with his life. This brat has yet to earn his respect that is why " **leave** " he said as the boy disappeared from the sewer.

The great Kyubi no Yoko himself was confused about the memories that struck his mind and overrode his memories making him feel like a time traveller. He is going to make sure that Kaguya remains sealed for eternity.

Naruto 's memories wasn't override by the new memories but he had it in a form of a nightmare. The fox sighed again. What at all caused this? Whatever went wrong Kurama is determined to correct it even if that means he has to train the most annoying brat in the world.

Naruto sat before a steaming instant ramen but surprisingly he isn't eating due to the nightmare he has the previous day. The fact that it is more than a mere nightmare confused him to no end.

He may be dense but he has been able to put the puzzles together and things became clearer. The way the villager treats him coldly, calls him demon brat, and all the hash whispers, he just couldn't understand why. Now thought everything seems clear. He is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi. He wondered why no one, not even Hokage Jiji ever told him this. He sighed and dug into his cooling bowl of ramen. It seems nothing can keep him away from the food of the gods even when it gets cold.

Naruto made up his mind to skip the academy today and pay a visit to the Hokage. The old man has a lot of things to explain to him. Kurama sighed as he heard the thought of his host. As much as he wants things to change so that the horrible future doesn't come and meet them again, he would like things to remain close to the original timeline so that he can predict the movements of his enemies. That's is why he won't let the idiot run to the Hokage and start ranting about having a nightmare which will raise suspicions later on.

 **"Naruto. Don't go to the Hokage yet ".** The boy blinked as he found himself in the sewer-like mindscape again. " What again fur ball? I was enjoying some ramen. Why do you have to stop me? I swear if my ramen gets colder you will pay dearly " Naruto threatened. Kurama sighed a little bit irritated. **"If you go to the Hokage and start ranting about having a nightmare, you will be dismissed or worse, you will be held at the interrogation headquarters by Ibiki and I can assure you that that man will have some fun with your little brain.** " Kurama said as a shiver run through Naruto's spine. He took a step back when Kurama started chuckling. "So, what should I do? " he asked. **"I would recommend you go to the academy so that I guess how many days more before you graduate. I want to prepare you for some big events in the future "** the fox said completely ignoring his host warning. The Kyubi is talking about preparing him again. Whatever it is he doesn't want to upset the damned fox so he will go to the academy today.

He sighed in frustration as he returned back to the land of the living. He tried his food realized it is still the way it was before the fox interrupted him. " Waaah! " he exclaimed. He starts devouring the meal then paused. He realized that something is off. He has been talking with the Kyubi for at least thirty minutes. If anything, the ramen should not be warm. "the hotter the better " he shrugged and continued the meal with renewed vigor.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading. I know there are lots of mistakes here and there so I am doing my best trying to correct them or if possible rewrite the story. thanks.

See you later.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hinata sensei

CHAPTER 2 Hinata sensei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story begins.

...

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument and look down the village with a found smile on his face. He has just finish cleaning the monument after defacing the face of the Hokages on the mountain. He felt so proud of his himself. Who wouldn't? It isn't everyone who can paint the Hokage monument in a broad daylight without anyone noticing. Heck he could have gone away right after painting the mountain but that will be a huge blow to his reputation.

So, he announced himself to the village after the prank, inviting the chunin in the village at that moment to come and pursuit him. It was fun wasn't it? He is Naruto Uzumaki the prankster god and future Hokage of Konoha. Has it not been for Iruka sensei, he could have gone away successfully with his big prank.

The graduation test is going to start from tomorrow so he better goes and train. Kurama told him on the previous day that tomorrow is going to mark the start of the graduation exams but he doubted him only for the even to be confirmed today by Iruka sensei.

It seems the Kyubi cannot talk to him mentally so whenever the fox wants something to tell him he will draw him into the mindscape to converse with him. It has been three days since he had the nightmare that Kyubi insist was rather a revelation about the future. Even Naruto found that to be absurd. But the fox didn't bother convincing him. Time will tell. When he starts getting feelings of Deja Vu as time goes on, he will start taking things seriously.

But that doesn't mean that the brat should be left alone terrorising the village with his pranks. That's why in one of the less used training grounds of Konoha, Naruto is struggling to climb a tree with only his legs. The idea is stupid at its best but after a long-heated argument with Kyubi, Naruto has no choice but to try the tree walking exercise. He was doing everything possible on earth to get the exercise down.

Heck he has no idea how the thing is even done except a vague explanation by Kurama. **"You are so hopeless. I took all my time to explain the damn exercise to you yet you have no real motivation to do it. "** Naruto turned around as he found himself in the mindscape once again. "this is the most annoying exercise ever. You are not helping either. If anything, you should at least encourage me. " Naruto complained.

 **"Actually, I want to inform you that there's a vixen observing you from behind the big tree at the edge of the training ground. I think she can help you with this exercise but don't go and scare her away"** Kurama informed his host whose expression can only be interpreted as _'are you serious?'_ So far as Naruto is concerned, no one has time for him let alone watch him train. His curiosity picked up when once out of his mindscape, he sensed the location and the presence of whoever Kyubi was talking about. He felt it before but he thought it was an animal. He needs to work on how to differentiate between a human and an animal's presence.

' _Where from that feeling though. He is so certain that he wasn't sensing living things around him and it seems it has started after the dream no the nightmare or revelation whatever'_ he wondered.

"Who are you? I know you are there. Show yourself " Naruto shouted after taking out a kunai unconsciously. A young girl around the same age as Naruto flinched as she realized that she has been caught _. "What should I do... I ...what should I do?"_ she started panicking mentally "should _I... I... run away? No Naruto-kun will_ _hate me for doing that he will think I hate ..."_ she didn't have time to finish her thought as a kunai impaled on the tree she was hiding behind. Without thinking twice, she stepped out into the clearing of the training ground causing Naruto's eyes to go wide. "Hinata Chan?... I am so sorry I didn't know you were the one" Naruto apologized as he walked briskly to her _. "Aaaah he is coming towards me what should I do? What should I tell him? Oh, Kami help me ... Oh don't faint. ... Don't faint... aaaah… don't faint..."_ she kept saying to herself. "Hum? Hinata Chan are you OK? Your face is red are you having a fever?" Naruto said and laid his palm on the girl's forehead, something he shouldn't have done.

Hinata squealed and fainted with a smile on her face. Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground and carried her to the base of a tree in the middle of the training ground where his staffs are. He laid her down gently and put his hand on her forehead again. There is total confusion written on the blonde boy's face as he stared at the sleeping girl.

Inside his head, Kurama is banging his head against the metallic bars of the cage muttering

" **idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"** Of course, the idiot has to go and spoil everything. He wishes so much that he could communicate with his host without drawing him into the mindscape. he really felt like giving the blond idiot a piece of his mind at that very instant. _**"Heck how can someone be so dense?"**_ Even the great Kyubi no Yoko finds his host's denseness irritating. The fox sighed and laid his huge head on his fore paws/arms and observe the scene play before him.

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding when Hinata woke up and sat up. "Good you are awake. I'm sorry for causing you to faint" Naruto apologized innocently. Hinata blushed and found the grass she was sitting on very interesting. Kurama banged his head against the metallic bars of the cage again. **"The boy is hopeless."** He concluded.

"Kyu... Can you help me with this exercise? I read it in a book that you can control your chakra better if you master this exercise. I mean tree walking. You climb up the tree with only your legs like this" Naruto grinned and ran to the tree. First second third step up the tree and the bark of the tree explode under his feet causing him to be propelled back a little before falling on his back. He quickly gets back to his feet and grinned at the girl who was looking at him in amazement.

Without thinking twice, she got to her feet walked to a different tree. "I was taught this when I_ I was very young" she said stuttering a little "So I ... I can help you" she finished as Naruto's eyes went wide in amazement and he started jumping around then kneeled before the girl. "Thank you very much Hinata Chan" he said then bowed until his forehead hit the floor in a dramatic fashion. Poor Hinata was looking everywhere but at him. She can't afford to ruin this perfect moment by fainting again which is prone to happen if she starts looking at him and...

She shook her head clear of the not so descent train of thought and focus on helping her Naruto kun. Maybe he will start noticing her if she helps him master this chakra control exercise. All doubt vanished from her mind as she demonstrated the exercise to her object of affection. "Focus your chakra to your feet and walk up the tree" she said and walked on the tree up to the branches and back down. She glanced at Naruto and grinned internally due to the expression on his face. Naruto's jaw was nearly on the floor. "wawoo you are so amazing Hinata Chan" he praised then looked confused when the girl blushed tomato red. "Naruto kun thinks I'm amazing. Don't faint... don't faint..." she muttered to herself pressing her fingers together and staring at her feet.

"How did you do it? What am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked saving her from her embarrassment. She felt very grateful for the sudden change of topic "Do it again. I will observe your chakra flow with my byakugan and tell you what isn't right" she said as Naruto beamed at her _. " Byakugan. that sounds familiar_ " He thought. "Byakugan **"** she muttered after forming a hand seal as Naruto run towards the three and gasped soon after. Naruto's chakra is like a sea to her. No not just a sea. A sea struck by a storm. There is an immense concentration of chakra around his belly and the only words she can use to describe it is infinite raging and powerful. His chakra coils are even wider than his father's. No wonder he is having so much trouble with chakra control.

She was taken out of her stupor when Naruto crushed on the ground not too far away from her and soon later the tree could not take it anymore abuse so it fell with a loud groan. Naruto literally blasted the tree this time around. "You are putting too much chakra into your feet. Not enough and you will fall off the tree but too much and you will blast the tree. I used just enough" Hinata lectured as Naruto grinned to her in appreciation.

He run to another tree and this time around he was able to manage up to eight steps before falling. He grinned at her and she blushed. With renewed vigor he run back to the tree... Again, and again and again he will try it, fall, get up and go back to it again, Hinata giving him some helpful tips here and there. She felt so happy for helping her crush and she is determined to help him more. She smiled genuinely, all her troubles at home forgotten.

Kurama smiled in his cage as the scene played on before him. Hopefully this time around the blond idiot will remark the vixen effort at showing him that she loves him. **"Lucky idiot."** He grunted

Several hours passed and Naruto managed to climb the tree up to five meters. He was very happy for his progress and kept on thanking Hinata for her help. The poor girl will blush every time Naruto praises her. Now though as the sun is sinking towards the West both genins decided to call it a day. Soon the pair are walking towards the village Naruto looking like he went through hell.

"Say Hinata Chan would you mind accompanying me to Ichiraku ramen stand? I can buy you ramen as a thank you for helping me" Naruto asked as the girl tripped. He was quick to catch her before she left but looked alarmed as the girl was unconscious. After contemplating for a while he carried her on his back and walked towards the Hyuga compound, the girl unconsciously tightened her hold on him.

He wondered if she is really fainted or did it as an excuse to not go to Ichiraku ramen stand with him. He understands that. She is a Princess and it is likely she doesn't like cheap foods like ramen. Then again why was she watching him train? Is she interested in him? That's unlikely because no one at least not one from a prestigious clan like the Hyuga clan will be interested in a prankster and loser like him. Does she even know that he is hosting the Kyubi?

The biju is not at all what people say he is but that doesn't change the fact that he once terrorized this village and killed many innocent people. People will still relate him to the Kyubi and hate him. He cares less about them though. If people can't see the difference between him and the Kyubi, then he rather pities them. Kyubi had really open his eyes to the reality of the world and he felt quite grateful for it.

He soon found himself at the gate of the Hyuga compound and tensed up when two people by the gate stopped him. "What is your busyness here?" one young man asked him and he showed him Hinata on his back. "OK I will take her to her room" the man said with no room for argument and moved on to carry her only for Hinata to wake up miraculously. "OK thank you Naruto kun I will see you tomorrow at the academy" Hinata said and quickly run away leaving three confused people behind.

A third man came from the compound. "What is wrong with Hinata sama" he demanded "She was brought here by this brat" he replied pointing at Naruto. "Who?" the man demanded because he could see no one around. The gate man turned only to find nothing. "What? Where did he do?" activating his byakugan, he saw the boy already leaving at a quick pace. He then deactivated his eyes and sighed. "He is gone" he said as the man grunted and returned back to wherever he came from.

End

AN: until next time. Thank you all the and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3 : The graduation exam

AN: Dear readers thanks for all the support.

I would like to inform you that this story will see pairing along the original line like Naru x Hina, Sasu x Saku But I am going to focus more on Naru x Hina. Naruto's progress will be slow since there is no direct communication between him and Kurama. And also, he didn't have the detailed memory of the future like Kurama since all he knew were wage ideas about things that may happen. Besides, he didn't believe it at the moment. He will be a descent sensor in this story as I highlighted in chapter 2. Anyway, let's begin with the story

...

The following day, Naruto went through his morning routine after waking up and made his way to the academy. Everyone is ready as usual not that anyone will be absent because today is the starting of the graduation exam. He scanned the room and located Hinata at far-right side of the row before his. He grinned and looked at her causing her to shrink into her coat blushing and fidgeting. To Naruto he wondered if she was scolded at home yesterday for hanging out with him but she always reacts like this if he looks her way. Naruto shrugged it off and focused on passing the exam.

Naruto stared at the paper before him. Who cares about decisions a village can take to improve trade with another village? He wants to become a ninja and they are asking him such foolish senseless question? Screw It let this thing be over so he could go continue training. He wonders if Hinata would like to train with him today.

Naruto sighed in relief as the paper was over. Sakura saw Naruto coming towards her and she prepared to smash him because she can bet on her love for Sasuke that he is going to ask her on a date again. Much to her surprise he walked pass her and called out for Hinata who was actually going out to wait for him. The action of the blond surprised everyone in the class as murmurs could be heard like is he going to ask her out? It isn't all the time that a class clown's advance on a girl will go unnoticed.

"Hinata Chan can you come and help me train today too?" he asked hopefully as Hinata nodded and run away with a huge blush on her face. Naruto stared at where Hinata was some moments ago and shrugged. He made his way towards the training ground where he was training yesterday but not before passing by Ichiraku ramen stand for the food of the gods. "that's weird" was every one's collective thought.

"Did Naruto just ask Hinata out?" Ino Yamanaka asked Sakura who shrugged. "whatever he asked her she seems to agree and I am happy his attention is directed elsewhere" Sakura said. "are you sure? You don't sound happy I can even smell some jealousy oozing out of you" Ino teased as Sakura growled. "SHUT UP INO PIG" she yelled her face completely red. "Sasuke is my one and only love." She said with so much conviction as if she is actually dating the last Uchiwa.

"Troublesome" muttered a lazy looking pineapple shaped hair boy who happens to be extremely lazy. "Yeah those tchoo are alwaysh arguing" Choji Akimini said mouth full of chips. "shay Shikamaru" Choji swallowed then continued "Do you think Naruto has just ask Hinata on a date?" he inquired from his best friend who shook his head. "I doubt it" he said lazily then laid back his head on the table.

"Hn" said Sasuke Uchiwa as his classmates were preoccupied with Naruto and Hinata's possible relationship instead of going home and prepare for the next day which will be shuriken throw test and taijutsu as well. With a grunt he made his exit. "Sasuke kun would you mind if we go out and have lunch together?" Sakura asked hopefully only to be turned down immediately. Ino laughed at her best friend / rival's expense. "Come on Sakura maybe your forehead looks too huge today. Maybe that's the reason why even Naruto didn't ask you out today" Ino teased "SHUT UP INO PIG" Sakura shouted causing everyone in the class to flinch due to the loud noise.

Naruto was at the training ground doing something which looks like meditation. He was told by Kurama that he can meditate his way into the mindscape if he needs to speak with him and also, he has a good sensory ability that he can improve by meditating. Briefly the blond is doing something which might be a real waste of time since after one hour of continuous attempt at meditation he couldn't get into the mindscape on his own.

But something got into his range and he smiled when he realized that it is Hinata. Sure enough, after some few minutes, the girl came into the clearing but this time with two bags in her hands. Naruto quickly waved at her. He ran to her and helped her with the bags when he realized that they might be quite heavy because she seems to be struggling in his eyes not knowing the poor girl didn't know what to do as soon as she entered the clearing of the training ground.

"Hinata Chan. What do you have in those bags?" Naruto asked as he put the bags down. He felt like opening them but he didn't want to upset the princess. "Oh! This one contains kunai and shuriken and this one contains food" she answered quickly. Naruto nodded as Hinata knelled by the bag containing the food and took out a bowl of ramen. Naruto eyes went wide as he quickly accepted the offer and sat next to her. He tasted it and his face lights up. "wawoo this is the best ramen I ever tasted it is even better than Ichiraku ramen dattebayor" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata blushed. "bu don't letch old man Ichiraku and Ayame nee-chan hear thish OK?" Naruto said mouth full of ramen as Hinata giggled.

Later, both teens were practicing kunai and Shuriken throw on some poor trees which weren't so poor come to think of it because majority of the throws were missed in Naruto's case. Hinata wondered if it was the same Naruto who threw the kunai on the tree she was hiding behind the previous day. It was a pretty long distance yet he didn't miss the tree. She has made it a duty for herself to know Naruto better. She has no idea how broad and complex the course of knowing Naruto is. With some tips here and there, she managed to assist Naruto to hit the tree with the shurikens several times. Naruto continued with the tree walking exercise under Hinata's byakugan's guide after he was fed up with throwing shurikens. At the end of their training, Naruto could not make a decent bunshin much to his chagrin. The only thing keeping him same was Hinata's encouragements. Later that day they trained at taijutsu, to be more precise, a one-way spar because Naruto was not really motivated and Hinata was timid and shy. Briefly it was an awkward spar.

The next day at the academy passed quickly with Naruto scoring four over ten in Shuriken and kunai throw and got his ass handed back to him by Sasuke in a classy fashion.

The following day was given to them to train in the basic three ninjutsus which one must perform before being able to pass and become a genin. Naruto was really worried because no matter how hard he tried he could never make a decent bunshin. Kurama has been quiet of late since he doesn't have much to do with his host.

The only thing he has been able to achieve while trying to give the boy his power is the sensory of all live things within his range so it does not matter whether the living thing is suppressing its chakra or not. So far as it is alive Naruto can sense it and Kurama too. He is sure the Kid will pass the exam and become genin. That's why Kurama is enjoying a well-deserved sleep in his cage.

...

All the students in the academy have pass the exam and received their head bands hence became genin except our protagonist who failed due to his inability to perform the bunshin no jutsu. To Naruto, performing that jutsu is like picking a grain of sand among the sands of the sea shore while been blindfolded, in other words impossible. He is aware of that fact since he deduced it with the help of Hinata during one of their training session.

He could not make the bunshin simply because he has too much chakra which is like a storm and made his chakra control crappy. But Kurama told him that one of the academy teachers with evil intentions will try using him to steal the scroll of seals but to go along with the flow and learn a jutsu called **taju kage bunshin no jutsu**. So, he has a mission to accomplish. That's why he asked Hinata to go home which she did not willing to upset her crush. She felt very bad but what could she do?

Naruto sighed and relaxed as a human presence got into his range. He has to put up an act. He sighed again before adopting a sad face while sitting at the base of a tree next to the academy playground. About a minute later a young man with white hair **** stood up before Naruto. "Naruto" he called out as Naruto raised up his head in surprise as though he hadn't sense the man coming. "I'm sorry you failed but there is another you can pass." Mizuki said as Naruto's face light up in interest. "All you have to do is get into the Hokage tower, take the scroll of seals and learn a jutsu from it then you will pass" Naruto's eyes went wide not because of the opportunity but because of the accuracy of the Kyubi's prediction.

Maybe the fox truly has memories of the future and his nightmare might also be a part of it. Naruto nodded and stood up his face showing nothing but determination. "Meet me in the forest behind the academy after learning the jutsu for your promotion" Mizuki said as Naruto nodded and took off towards the Hokage monument at full speed, at least as fast as he can.

Sneaking into the Hokage's office, stealing the scroll and making a relative clean exit was too easy in Naruto's eyes. If it weren't for the four presence he felt in the Hokage office that he was sure they saw him take the scroll away but to his surprise didn't try to stop him, he could have stolen the scroll without anyone noticing until it was too late.

The fact that Mizuki wanted the meeting to be in the forest gave away his intentions but Naruto wondered if he could have figured that one out on his own. So, after getting away from the human presence as much as possible, Naruto settled down at the base of a large tree and opened the scroll. He nearly jumped to his feet as the jutsu he was tasked to learn is the very first one in the scroll.

About thirty minutes later, he Naruto mastered the jutsu with was very easy if you ask him. He might as well learn another one since those patrolling the forest looking for him are not doing a good job at all. Naruto's face light up at the sight of the name of the next jutsu on the scroll. Created by the third Hokage himself. This one needs more hand seal. **Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu.**

He realized that he couldn't master this one on time before he is discovered so he did the best thing that came to his mind. He took out an empty scroll and pencil Hurama insisted that he took along then started coping the content of the scroll of seals on the jutsu. Hardly had he finished rolling both scrolls and putting his copy in his pocket that Iruka found him. He sensed Iruka coming his way a long distance away and could have dodge him but he kind of needs some help to kick Mizuki's evil ass.

" It is all over" Iruka said in a condensed tone trying to look intimidating. "Actually sensei. I have been avoiding you guys for almost an hour now. I barely had time to learn one amazing jutsu" Naruto said jovially surprising Iruka. "So, you stole the scroll only to learn a jutsu? Do you know that it can put you in big trouble?" Iruka said as Naruto waved him off. "Mizuki told me that everyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes. But I knew he had an evil plan so I am waiting for him here. When he come I will kick his evil ass to show you that I deserve a head band." Naruto said resolutely as Iruka eyes went wide in understanding.

He didn't have time to explain anything as Kunais flew towards Naruto. "Naruto move he yelled and pushed Naruto out of the way of the Kunais but got himself cut in various places. He gritted his teeth when Mizuki landed on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing and stared down on them. If Naruto had any doubt about Mizuki's intentions, they all vanished as soon as the chunin landed on the branch.

"Naruto give me the scroll NOW" Mizuki ordered as Naruto cursed mentally for not being able to react quickly when he was able to sense Mizuki coming. So, he quickly went on his guards a kunai at Hand. "Naruto run away with the scroll I will hold him back Go Now" Iruka ordered but Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "Sorry Iruka sensei" Naruto said "I have to kick his ass with this new super cool jutsu that I just learned" Naruto said as Mizuki chuckled. "The brat has some gut." He chuckled again.

"You have no idea. Do you even know what you are? There is this decree that was hidden from you long ago " Mizuki said as Iruka's eyes widened. "KEEP QUIET MIZUKI" Iruka yelled but Mizuki didn't mind him as he continued. " You are the Kyubi and his spirit was sealed in you and it took over your body. That's why the whole village hate you including Iruka because you killed his parents. That's why..." "SHUT UP" Naruto cut him off.

"Now I understand why no-one even the Hokage never told me." Naruto said as his grip tightened on his kunai and his face mysteriously became dark. " But I am not the Kyubi. And Iruka sensei doesn't hate me. That much I can feel it. The only one who hates me here is you. That's why I am going to kick your sorry ass" Naruto said as he threw his kunai towards Mizuki with an accuracy and speed that surprised both chunin. Mizuki lazily leaned to the side as the kunai sailed pass him.

He chuckled again and reached for one of two large Shurikens attached to his back and threw it at Naruto who jumped to the side dodging the projectile and threw two kunais at Mizuki forcing him to jump down from the tree. Naruto quickly crossed his fingers in a seal and called out " **taju kage bunshin no jutsu"** and instantly filled the clearing and the tree branches surrounding the clearing with clones. Mizuki froze and Iruka's eyes went wide as the clones Naruto creates are no illusions but solid clones. With a collective yet incoherent war cries the orange army charged on the traitorous chunin and beat the living hell out of him.

The prone form of Mizuki laid under the feet of Naruto as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I went a little overboard" he said sheepishly. Iruka slowly picked his jaw from the ground and smiled at Naruto.

The boy has just mastered an advanced jutsu and used same jutsu to defeat a chunin. He can't believe his eyes. He felt something warm inside that's telling him that the boy can really surpass all the Hokages as he has been saying all the time. "Come over here Naruto" he said with a contagious smile.

Naruto and Iruka laughed as they enjoyed ramen at Ichiraku ramen stand to celebrate Naruto's promotion into the ninja rank. Naruto explain to Iruka his sensory ability which impressed the chunin a lot.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha sat in his office with a found smile on his face as the scroll was returned to the office. Surprisingly Naruto knew about the Kyubi and knew why the villagers hate him but he seems not to care. He seems smarter as well not to mention his unique sensory ability that could only be compared to Mito Uzumaki's. A bulb lights up in the sagged Hokage's head. Could it be possible that Naruto came into contact with the fox? That's not good. What if the Kyubi tricks him to break free? He shook his head to clear the negative thought. He will never know until he meets the boy.

.

The day has been a very long one and Naruto smiled in anticipation as he entered his empty apartment. He opened the door and yelled "I AM HOME" of course he wasn't expecting a reply. But "welcome home Naruto" a voice replied in amusement from the kitchen ...

.

.

.

End

Guess who is in Naruto's appartement?

A Hiruzen

B kakashi

C Iruka

D Jiraya

Until next time bye

Please review


	4. Chapter 4: Paranoid humans

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and contributions.

This is the fourth chapter of Kurama's resolve. Enjoy and tell me how it is. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story begins.

The day has been a very long one and Naruto smiled in anticipation as he entered his empty apartment. He opened the door and yelled "I AM HOME" of course he wasn't expecting a reply. But …. "Welcome home Naruto kun " a voice replied in amusement from the kitchen ... Naruto froze at the door.

He didn't sense anyone within his apartment when he was coming but now he can clearly sense someone. He doesn't sense any ill intent from the person but better safe than sorry. So, after taking out a kunai, Naruto gathered his courage and asked "who is there?"

A man in his fifties with a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. Walked to him. There are red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face to the bottom. His attire consists of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He carries a large scroll on his back, he has a tattoo on his left palm, and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil.

Naruto's jaw dropped followed by his kunai. An action which surprised the man a lot. He saw this man from his dream. The man trained him but died later on. So, to Naruto it is like he was seeing a ghost. With a shaky hand, he pointed at the man. " I saw you in that dream." He said causing the man to title his head to the side amusement more pronounced on his face. " You are Ero-sennin right?" Naruto inquired.

"A Dream?" the man asked as Naruto nodded. "ha ha ha ha I am so popular that even people who don't know me dream about me. Ha ha ha ha" he laughed then paused instantly as his expression changed into a serious one. He stuck a kabuki pose and said while waving his arms around dramatically "I am not Ero-sennin. I am, Jiraiya, the epitome of manliness! I shall fall for no woman's wiles! When you're me, you only need to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet." "Are you a pervert?" Naruto asked. "No, I am a Super pervert" Jiraiya declared with no shame at all whatsoever.

Kurama shook his head. At both idiot sage's antic. This is a dramatic change something he didn't expect at all. He isn't the type to dwell on issues like this but he suspects that the Hokage asked the sannin to come probably to check on the seal retaining him. _**"so the old monkey has an eye on Naruto so much that after some few days, he noticed a change in the boys behavior and called the toad sage back to the village to check it out."**_ Kurama wondered.

Anyway, this might play into his favour. If he plays his cards well he can convince the sannin to give the seal's key to Naruto. He really need that in order to start training Naruto and talk with him without drawing him into the mindscape.

"Naruto follow me to the Hokage office. There is something we are going to check" Naruto stared at Jiraiya's back as the man left his apartment and started walking towards the Hokage tower. After standing at the door like a statue for a while Naruto ran to catch up with the sannin.

If someone who always come to you uninvited to threaten you that he will take your position from you stop coming to you all of a sudden, you should be happy but what if that person is your surrogate grandson?

About a week now the Sandaime Hokage noticed that Naruto had a change in behaviour many people will shrug off but he isn't considered the professor for nothing. Heck he always keeps a close eye on Naruto either through Anbu or via his peeping orb as Naruto calls it.

The boy has become reserve, stop pranking and surprisingly started training. Tree walking exercise is not taught at the academy. Only the Hyugas teach their children that exercise. The question is how did naruto know about that? In one of his conversation with Hinata, the boy nearly mentioned Kyubi. The Hokage became worried since then. So, he ordered Jiraiya to come and check the seal. Better safe than sorry. This was only confirmed to him today when Naruto had almost no reaction when Mizuki told him that he is the Kyubi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at Naruto for almost a minute saying nothing which made the boy feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Is the old man angry with him for stealing the scroll and learning the shadow clone jutsu? He was about to apologize to the Hokage when the old man talked. "I am sorry Naruto-kun" he said as Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What!" he nearly shouted. "We are sorry Naruto" Jiraiya said from his position on the Hokage's office window frame.

Naruto has no idea what they are apologizing for but does it really matter? "he he he he he. What is going on? Are you planning to do something to me?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Yes Jiraiya-San is going to check on your seal and I want it to be done before me. That's why he brought you here" Hiruzen informed Naruto who looked at him dumbly. Kurama shook his head and muttered to himself " **paranoid humans"**

After some arguments, Naruto took off his clothing leaving him in his boxer. The Hokage silently activated the private seal in his office and sent the ANBU out.

Kurama grinned as Jiraiya laid Naruto on his back and started inspecting the seal that kept him away from the real world. Hiruzen placed four seals tags on Naruto and nodded for Jiraiya to start. As soon as Jiraiya touched Naruto's stomach, he found himself in a sewer with ankle deep water and a huge cage held shut by a small paper with the kanji for seal written on it.

Jiraiya knew immediately where he is but he didn't have much time to think about it before a mountain size fox appeared before him at the other side of the cage. He couldn't help but take a step back when for no reason at all the Kyubi grinned. " **see the look on your face Jiraiya. It is priceless. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."** Kurama can't help but laugh at him.

Jiraiya was thinking of finding a way out when the Kyubi spoke " **Jiraiya no sannin. I can't say that I am happy to see you but I have been longing to meet you."** "what for?" Jiraiya said regaining his composure. Heck how does the Kyubi even know his name? Through Minato, he learned that Kushina's seal restricted the Kyubi to the extent that he was blocked away from the outside world. So, the biju shouldn't have known him. But does it matter now?

 **" Having been tailing Orochimaru and Akatsuki for years, do you know their goals?"** Kurama asked as Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "how did you..." he was cut off by the biju. " **Orochimaru and Suna are going to invade Konoha during the final of the chunin exam. He will fail but Konoha will lose its Hokage. I do not care much about that though, what I care about is the safety of Naruto, the other Jinchurikis and the possible return of a certain BITCH. Akatsuki wants us the Tailed beasts. "** Kurama sort of Narrated to the sannin.

Jiraiya stared dumbly at the biju. He is investigating those two as the Kyubi said but he hasn't gotten to those conclusions yet. Even though he sensed no lie from the Kyubi, he is sure that the biju wants something from him in return for that vital information. "why are you telling me this? What do you want. How do you even know all this?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes. Kurama couldn't contain his inner joy as he grinned. **"I am from the future or should I say I have memories of the future...?"** Kurama trailed off and shook his head oblivious of Jiraiya's jaw dropping for a brief moment.

 **" what I want from you is to help me train Naruto in the usage of my power."** Kurama paused and sighed knowing that what he was going to say next will make the sannin suspicious. " **Naruto can tap into my power even now or I can lend it to him if I want but he can't control it. Heck he might even go on a rampage destroying anything on his path. But with the appropriate training he will use my full power with no drawback. Before I start that training, Naruto must have the key to the seal"** Kurama said pointing at the paper seal holding his cage shut.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide in alarm his mind racing a thousand miles per hour. _'so that's what he wants all along huh?'_ Jiraiya thought _. 'no way I will fall for that'_ Jiraiya's expression changed all of a sudden. "I won't give Naruto the key for you to take advantage of it and escape" Jiraiya said resolutely as Kurama sighed. He didn't expect the sannin to believe him but after the death of the Sandaime he will come back to him. Not that Kurama cares about the survival of the Hokage anyway. " **You will come back to me when reality hit you but then it will be too late. You will lose your teacher and regret the choice you are making now."** Kurama said and pushed the sannin out of the mindscape.

Jiraiya panted when he was back to the world of the living, sweating like a crazy bitch. He disconnected his hand from Naruto's tummy and stood up, earning a confused look from the Sandaime. Jiraiya might be talking with Kurama for about thirty minutes but to Naruto and Hiruzen, only five seconds passed. Hiruzen noticed how Jiraiya froze up when he touched the seal and the way he reacted worried the Hokage a lot.

"What is it? He is there anything wrong with the seal? He inquired. "No, I didn't check it" Jiraiya admitted and quickly went back to his knees and checked on the seal. He sighed in relief when he realized that the seal was intact. "The seal is intact" he declared and Hiruzen sighed in relief. "But there is something we need to discuss one on one" he quickly added.

"OK can I go home?" Naruto asked looking at the Sandaime who nodded. He quickly put on his clothes and made his exit. Both men sighed. Hiruzen reactivated his privacy seal he deactivated for Naruto to leave then made his way back to his seat as Jiraiya found a seat and settle across his mentor. It is going to be a long night for both men.

To say Kurama was angry with the toad sage will be an understatement. He was furious. But in all this pity him. The presence of the old monkey can be a huge asset to the allied shinobi force in the future. But if they won't listen to him then so be it. They will have themselves to be blame.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was greatly disturbed by the news from the Kyubi. They can't help but feel like the Kyubi words are true but at the same time feel like the fox is just being a typical fox trying to trick its way out of the seal. The thought of that alone makes the Hokage who is considered a god of shinobi pale.

The toad sannin Jiraiya left the village early the next day but not before coming to a conclusion about what to do. Should the events the Kyubi predicted come to pass, they will buy his claim of being a time traveller with the key to Naruto seal. But in case the biju is playing cunny fox, they will strengthen and tighten the seal with the same key.

Hinata Hyuga had a very bad start to the day. She woke up sad not because of her father's constant scorns but because her crush, her inspiration and love Uzumaki Naruto couldn't graduate. All this because of a stupid clone jutsu. She may not be the smartest in class but after getting close to Naruto, she realized that the boy has too much chakra and too much trouble controlling it. That jutsu required the tiniest possible drop of chakra, a fist which is impossible to Naruto considering his immense chakra reserve. So, all in all, the academy has been unfair to Naruto. She was the only genin at the academy that morning who wasn't exited. Therefore, imagine her joy/surprise that morning when Naruto came into the Academy late but with a forehead protector signifying that he graduated somehow. ...

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.

Real improvement on Naruto's power might start after the invasion since Kurama wasn't able to secure the Key to the seal. Until the end of the invasion, this story might just be almost like the canon with the Naruto of this story being barely stronger than his canon self.

So, my question is should I jump to the invasion or I should follow the normal trend?

Thanks for reading. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5: teams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **AN:** Thank you guys for the support you are showing. The previous chapters weren't well structured so I took my precious time to edit them and brake down the great paragraphs. Hummmmmm.

Let's begin.

.

.

.

Naruto sighed in relief as the team placement was over. He was a little disappointed for not being put on the same team as Hinata. From what he feels from the Hyuga heiress, she is disappointed too. Anyway, the team placement has been done just as the Kyubi told him in the morning. So, it is good news for the biju.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha forming team seven with jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame forming team eight with jouning sensei Kurenai Yuki. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara forming team ten with jouning sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Who cares about the other teams? Not even Naruto. All his friends are in any of those teams and that is all that matters to him.

Kurama warned Naruto about his new sensei Kakashi's legendary lateness so instead of just sitting down and wait for at least two hours before the man shows up, he would rather get some training in. Naruto excused himself to attend to a nature call and felt a clone at the academy to notify him when Kakashi shows up.

In the training ground of the Konoha academy, twenty Naruto clad in their trademark orange jumpsuit ran up and down twenty trees. Some doing better than the others. The original sat at the base of an unoccupied tree, practicing the hand seals required to perform the Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu with ten other clones.

After lecturing Naruto this morning about the way of ninja, the things he would have to learn in order to become a descent Hokage, Kurama could only watch in amusement as Naruto is abusing the unique advantage of the kage bushing no jutsu.

 **Flash back**

" **Good morning Naruto"** Kurama greeted after drawing a barely awaken Naruto into the mindscape. "Hum? KYAAAA KYUBI SAN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME AGAIN I HAVE TO GO TO THE ACADEMY?" Naruto yelled. When he woke up, he expected to see the sealing in his room. Not a mountain size fox with huge freaking demonic red eyes. He calmed down when he realized where he was but the Kyubi wasn't amused by his reaction at all.

" **You idiot peanut brain boy. I can't continue tolerating this attitude of yours. Listen I have something to drill into you peanut brain this morning"** Kurama ignored Naruto's protest against the insults and continued. **"I asked you to learn the Kage bunshin for only one reason."** Kurama grinned as he has Naruto's undivided attention. **"The user of the kage bunshin learns whatever the clone experiences so you can learn something that can take a year to learn in a few hours. But ..."** Kurama was cut off as Naruto started jumping around in excitement. "Really? This is so awesome. I am going to learn thousands of jutsu and the old man will have no choice but to name me the Godaime Hokage" Kurama shook his head.

" **Listen Gaki. Being Hokage isn't just about having powerful jutsu under your belt. You must also be wise enough to manage the village economy. Someone intelligent enough to make descent plans for the best of the village during war or peace. Not a hot-headed idiot like you who will rush in a fight before thinking of a plan."** Naruto felt insulted but Kurama has a point.

" **From tomorrow onwards, I want you to send a clone to the library every morning to read about what I will assign to you."** Naruto nodded. If this is what he has to do in order to become Hokage then he will do it. **"Find some time to wrap up the tree walking exercise so that we move on with the other things. Use shadow clones."** "Hai sensei" Naruto mock saluted. **" Today at the academy you will be assigned to team seven along Sasuke and Sakura. Your jouning sensei Kakashi is a lazy guy who always report to meetings very late. He can be as late as three to four hours so make good use of those times. The other teams should be like this ...(** AN: we all know that. Aren't we? **)"** Naruto nodded at each of Kurama's words taking everything into account.

" **Also, you have to change your jumpsuit with something else. Heck you look like a moron in that thing. It can even get you and your team killed during a mission."** Kurama warned. "What? What's wrong with my dress? It is awesome can't you see?" Naruto turned around three sixty degrees showing Kurama every angle of his orange jumpsuit. "what do you mean it can get my team killed?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes after calming down a little.

" **Orange is a very bright color that can be spotted miles away even when you are not even paying attention. It is a come and get me signal."** Kurama explained. "What? But I can be very stealthy if I want. See? I once painted the Hokage monument without anyone realizing. In the end I have to call for the attention of the ninjas before they noticed and started chasing me. And only Iruka sensei was able to find me because he knew my moves." Naruto argued in defense of his beloved orange jumpsuit.

The blond has a point there though but Kurama will take none of it. " **OK fine, I am planning to teach you some awesome jutsu but if you refuse to change your appearance, so be it."** Kurama said as Naruto's eyes went wide in alarm. "OK OK. I will do it. I will change it today. So, when will you teach me the jutsu?" Naruto asked his face like that of a toddler who is promised candy.

" **You have yet to get rid of that come and kill me now attire first. Heck you should even burn it"** "WHAT?" Naruto shouted. **"You heard me"** Kurama said flatly. "OH man this is not fair" Naruto whined and moaned but all fell on deaf ears.

" **Let your vixen get a new outfit for you. I can bet a tail worth of chakra that no-one wants to see you in their shop."** Naruto sighed in defeat. But Kyubi is right. But... "WAIT. HINATA CHAN IS NOT A VIXEN." Naruto yelled at Kurama. " ** _Hummmmmmn! At least he knows she is the one I mean"_** Kurama thought in amusement.

" **Anyway, be careful out there "** Kurama warned. "Hai Kyubi San " Naruto mock saluted. The Kyubi gritted his teeth and pushed Naruto out of the mindscape. He can just tell the boy his name but the brat doesn't deserve to know his name yet. **'Was he such an idiot back then**?' the Kyubi wondered.

 **Flash back ends**

Kyubi was right. They had to wait for three good hours before the scarecrow jounin decided to show up. Even Naruto bunshin was fed up. So as soon as the man came inside and fell for his little prank, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

' _A clone.'_ Kakashi deduced. ' _Where is the original one? He left a clone behind to notify him when I come. Oh! Clever. He must know the secret of the kage bunshin no jutsu. But this doesn't suit the report from the academy. The blond is supposed to be a loud mouth idiot.'_ Kakashi sighed. This will be interesting. **"** My first impression of you is: I hate you all. Meet me at the roof top" Kakashi said faking to be angry and disappeared via a smoke shunshin.

Sakura was very furious with Naruto for angering their sensei and run away leaving her and Sasuke to face the wrath of their sensei. Sasuke was contemplating on Naruto's escape jutsu Not knowing that the blond was a clone.

Naruto was at the roof top nursing a headache when Sasuke and Sakura arrived. He sensed Kakashi's presence on the roof top when he was rushing back to the academy. He sensed his teammates ascending to the roof top so he decided to wait for them over there.

He dispelled his clones and a migraine stuck him due to the overload of memories from his clones. He groaned and moaned. He even felt like rolling on the roof of the academy but thankfully the migraine was fading quickly and it was just a headache by the time his teammates reached the roof top.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. The boy looked more like an idiot than his clone he met earlier. He is also acting like an idiot if the exaggerated groans and moans are anything to go by. But still the boy looked clever because Kakashi can clearly see that the boy was using his clones to speed up his training.

Kakashi sighed again when Sasuke and Sakura sat at each side of Naruto, the later glaring at Naruto. Before the pink haired girl could say anything to the blond, Kakashi spoke. "If we are done glairing, we should introduce ourselves in order to know each other better since we are going to be working together". Kakashi said with an eye smile. Ignoring Sakura glaring at him he continued. "your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and dream for the future." He finished and took out an orange book then started reading.

"Why don't you go first sensei? So that we know how to go about it." Sakura said as Kakashi sighed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things that I am under no obligation to tell you. I have a hobby but never had a dream" Kakashi finished with an eye smile. _'All we learn is his name.'_ Was the collective thought of the three genins.

"why don't you go first Blondie?" Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto jumped to his feet and grinned, the headache long gone. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes for an instant ramen pack to be ready. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage ever and protect all my precious people." Naruto finished with a grin.

Kakashi shook his head clear as for a brief moment, as Naruto was replaced with an illusion of Obito.

"Pinky you are next" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura blushed bashfully, the slight red in her face seemed to be enhanced by her long pink hair. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like ... Well, the person I like is…" her eyes shifted towards Sasuke, who was looking anywhere but at her, and her blush deepened. "I hate Ino Pig and Naruto Baka" "Should I say my dream for the future?" she began to giggle...

"M ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto burst into laughter. Sakura's face turned red in anger as she pooped her knuckles and advanced on the laughing Naruto. A killer intent hit Naruto as he stopped laughing. By the time he realized that it was from Sakura, it was too late. He was punched in the face and nearly fell off the roof. Even Kakashi winced when Sakura's fist met Naruto's face.

"Now that we know who Sakura hates. Why don't you wrap it up for us, Ducky?" Kakashi said to Sasuke with an eye smile. Said Uchiwa glared at Kakashi dangerously. Wishing he could burn the jounin with his glare, which is a shame because he won't be able to do that until some few years later.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing in particular and I dislike nothing either. I don't have a dream but an ambition. I am going to restore my clan but before that I will kill someone." Sasuke said coldly as Sakura had stars in her eyes. _"Sasuke kun is so cool."_ She thought.

Naruto doesn't care much about what Sasuke said. He has a broken nose to nurse. He made up his mind not to make fun of Sakura again, never again.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes after Sasuke's statement. He knew who Sasuke wants to kill and he doesn't like the idea. _" Anyway, I have an interesting idiot, a fan girl and an avenger. This is going to be great"_ he thought sarcastically

"OK! You are free to go but meet me tomorrow morning at seven o'clock at training ground seven for your genin test." Kakashi said and stood up. All three genins were confused by the news but only Sakura voiced it out saying. "But sensei. We had a test at the academy already. Why do we have to take another test?" Kakashi's face turned serious as he said this. "The test you had at the academy was just to wind out the weak the test I am going to give you will determine whether you are ready to become a genin."

Kakashi enjoyed the look on his pupil's face. "this test has a very high chance failure because among all the genins that graduated, only nine of them will become real genin" Kakashi said, smirking behind his mask. "what happens to those who fail?" Naruto asked. They will be send back to the Academy.

Sakura gulped. She has to pass that test because nothing will stand between her and Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised but hid it well. He looked calm in the outside but inside, he is a little worried. As for Naruto well either he does not understand what is really happening or he is confident that Kyubi will give him some tips to pass whatever test it is going to be.

Kakashi was leaving but stopped and turned back to his genins with narrowed eyes. "I forgot to tell you this. Don't eat anything tomorrow morning before coming else you will throw up". All genin's face paled and Kakashi smirked behind his mask. With a wave of hand, he disappeared via a smoke shunshin.

Naruto learned a wonderful lesson this morning. Never dispel all your clones at the same time after training. He really doesn't want to go through that pain again. The training ground that Naruto and Hinata have somehow owned is currently full with orange doppelgangers that are doing various forms of training.

Even though it is impossible to walk on water, it is an everyday shinobi thing in the elemental Nations. Dozens of orange doppelgangers are drowning themselves tying to walk on water much to the amusement of a paled eyed girl who was sowing the Uzumaki crest at the back and shoulders of a new shinobi attire. Another group are practicing kunai kage bunshin no jutsu with much success as time goes by. The original is fighting with dozens of his clones. Sparing with clones is very tricky. They become stronger as their number reduces. The hardest part of it is that they know his moves since they are literally him. But in the end, he came out victorious.

"Naruto-kun, can...can you make me ... some clones to spar with?" Hinata hesitantly requested and was surrounded by fifty Naruto doppelgangers in response. Come on Hinata Chan go kick their ass with vigor" Naruto encouraged her as the clones glared at him. The clones glared at him. "what you mean idiot? " One of the clone said angrily. "shut up. Hinata Chan kill them all." Naruto encouraged her ignoring his clones.

"Ano, I am your sparring partner" Hinata said trying f to get the clones attention since the clones were glaring at Naruto, some advancing already on him. Faster than Hinata's mind could process, the blonds were engaged in suicidal fight.

Naruto panted when he finished killing his clones. "Sorry Hinata Chan. Maybe next time" Naruto managed to say before falling on his ass

.

.

End chapter 5. Until next time. Review please...


	6. Chapter 6 : The Bell Test

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I have gotten myself into a tight schedule. I am now a part time student and at the same time a worker.

Updating the story won't be as frequent as it has been for the previous chapters. But rest assured that I am not going to abandon this story until it is completed.

Thanks for your understanding. Now let's begin.

Chapter 6

A young blonde-haired boy sniffed and wiped away tears from his eyes as fire consumed the last bit of his beloved orange attire. Seen fire consume his favorite attire is the most disheartening thing the boy has ever witnessed in his life. The only thing that might compare it a bowl of ramen spilling to the flour while he watched on hands tied at his back.

Naruto returned to his room and examined his new attire in his broken mirror. Dare him say ' _I look good'_ nothing will ever compare to his orange. It will take years for him to forget this **tragedy.**

Every Konoha citizen that have ever seen the Yodaime Hokage will double check Naruto just to make sure he isn't the Yellow Flash even though he was short. Naruto dressed in a dark blue tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of dark blue pants, and standard black shinobi sandals. There are three orange Uzumaki crests on the tracksuit notably on each shoulder and his back. A kunai holder attached to his right tight completed his appearance.

After double checking himself, he made up his mind to tell Hinata a big thank you for helping him get this costume. Not to mention, the red scarf that she gave him.

Naruto opened his kitchen door and stared tentatively at the packs of instant ramen but in the end, he sighed in defeat then made his way to training ground seven, empty stomach.

He won't go to training ground seven immediately. Not since Kakashi won't be showing up anything soon. He would rather go and practice his Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu and walk on water. He can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's and Sakura's face when they see the awesome things he can do. ...

"YOU ARE LATE" Naruto and Sasuke flinched at the intensity of Sakura's tone as she accused Naruto of tardiness. "Sorry he he. There was this new jutsu that I wanted to polish. " Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Sakura dismissed him but Sasuke gave him a long stare.

"What with the new custom? Do you think you will look cool in a new outfit?" Sakura said mockingly and added mentally " _KYAAAA SASUKE KUN IS STILL MORE HANDSOME THAN YOU"_. A blush dusted her cheeks and her look changed to something completely foreign to the boys and it made the boys feel uneasy especially Sasuke.

"I hope that negative vibe I am feeling from you isn't directed towards me." Naruto said to Sakura as her face turned red but this time due to anger. Naruto backed away from Sakura as a completely different type of negative vibe from her hit him. Just as he felt she would, Sakura came charging at him her fist cocked back ready to punch him into oblivion. Sasuke's eye went wide so was Sakura's. Never had Naruto dodge Sakura's punch. He always let her hit him. Sasuke's eyes Narrowed suspiciously as Naruto waved in and out of Sakura's sloppy yet powerful assaults with relative ease.

" _The Dobe seems to be serious about his claim. Could he be truly training instead of coming here on time? Did he know Kakashi will be late again? How? Does he know Kakashi for long?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Do you know Kakashi personally?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. Even him needs to put aside his pride sometimes. "Um?" Naruto stopped dodging and turned to look at Sasuke. Mistake of mistakes. Sakura capitalized one the opportunity and smashed Naruto on the head as strong as she could. Sasuke sweat dropped and shook his head. Once an idiot always an idiot. The Dope only put on a nice custom alter all. He is still an idiot.

"Oooh! That hurt" Naruto nursed his head as he picked himself from the ground. "Good that should teach you not to make fun of me again" Sakura warned and returned to her sitting position not too far from Sasuke.

" **Idiot. The next time you let that vixen punch you again, I won't heal a concussion."** Kurama growled after drawing Naruto into the mindscape. "What?" Naruto exclaimed. He doesn't understand the term concussion but it doesn't sound good since it is associated to punch. **"In the future that vixen will pack a hell of strength in her punch. If you keep on getting hit by her like that, I can't promise you that I will continue healing the damages."** Kurama warned as Naruto paled. **"Now go back. That lazy hairless scarecrow monkey will be there soon"**

Naruto sighed as the pain slowly faded. He felt Kakashi's presence not too far away from them. The jounin seemed to be taking his time because it is almost thirty minutes since he sensed him. He felt like going to him but the moment he decided to go Kakashi appeared in a Smoke shunshin.

"Yo! " he greeted casually. "YOU ARE LATE" Sakura screeched. "Oh, sorry about that. I got lost on the road of life" kakashi said and cleared his ears. He starred at Naruto with narrowed eyes for almost a minute. Sasuke and Naruto deadpanned at the lame excuse Kakashi presented. Who on earth will believe that?

"Why don't we get started? Your test is simple. All you have to do is to get one of these bells to pass." Kakashi said and produced two bells from his pocket and placed two packs of lunch at the base of a stake flanked by one stake on each side. "But sensei you have only two bells" Sakura stated the obvious. "That's because at least one of you will fail." Kakashi paused and examined the facial expressions of the genins.

Sakura's eyes were wide in horror, Sasuke was doing a bad job at hiding his fear and Naruto, well the ever-unpredictable ninja.

"You have to come at me with the intent to kill else you will stand no chance. You are free to use your shurikens and kunais and any tactics or jutsu you know..." "But sensei what if you get hurt?" Sakura voiced her concern. Kakashi sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. This is a jounin they are going against. "I know how to defend myself Sakura Chan" Kakashi said and glared slightly at her.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," he glared at her again causing her to flinch. "... You have to take a bell from me in order to pass. The one who get no bell, not only will he or she go back to the academy, but I will tie him or her up against this stake while the others take their lunch." The three genin's stomach growled in protest earning a smirk from Kakashi, albeit it was hidden by his mask.

Kakashi put an alarm clock on the middle stake and set it up to ring at noon.

"Start!" He said as the genins quickly jumped away and hid themselves. _"very nice. Their stealth is not bad. They hid themselves pretty well"_ Kakashi thought and took out his Icha Icha paradise to get some reading done but paused when he noticed that Naruto didn't hide.

"Aren't you supposed to go and hide?" Kakashi asked curiously. That's the most obvious thing someone in this situation should do but it seems Naruto cannot be define with obvious.

Kakashi nearly missed Naruto's presence. Firstly, because the blond wasn't in his calling for trouble orange jump suit, secondly, he expected a change in attitude along the change in dressing.

"What's the point in hiding when you can easily find me?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Also, time is going and I have to kick your ass for tricking us and I get a bell as bonus" Naruto said and crossed his fingers.

" **Taju kage bunshin no jutsu" (** multi shadow clones technic). The clearing of training ground seven got filled with blond doppelgangers clad in dark blue, forming a ring around Kakashi.

Kakashi was impressed he can see that the blond intentionally made such huge number meaning his chakra control is quiet OK. The boy isn't anything as described by the academy. He would have to talk to the Hokage about Naruto.

Without any form of warning whatsoever, the army of blond rushed towards the jounin who didn't bother to put aside his book and started cutting down the numbers of clones effortlessly.

Kakashi put away his book as a clone nearly landed a blow on him then he quickly dispatched him with a chop. The clones are becoming stronger and smarter as their number reduces. This only cemented Kakashi's theory. Naruto knew the secret advantage of shadow clone usage.

" **Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu"** Naruto yelled from a tree as soon as Kakashi finished off the last clone. Kakashi's eyes went wide in surprise when the name of the jutsu was called out. _"How did he_ _" he wondered_ _._ Thousands of shurikens rained on Kakashi giving him no room for maneuver.

Kakashi was impaled by dozens of shurikens but Naruto tensed. He jumped out of the tree as Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced by a log that was nearly destroyed by the shurikens.

Kakashi Narrowed his eyes as he appeared on the branch where the blond was a second ago. _"how did he know I was going to attack?"_ he wondered. Naruto crossed his fingers again but Kakashi won't let him again.

Naruto jumped back as Kakashi appeared before him. Kakashi charged on him, giving him no chance to escape. Naruto blocked the first second third blow and went on the offensive when as soon as the chance presented itself. Little did he know, Kakashi intentionally did it in order to see what the boy can do in taijutsu.

The boy is good at Ninjutsu but his taijutsu needs a lot of work. Not that Kakashi would lift a finger to help improve Naruto's taijutsu. The best he could do is suggest Gai to train the boy and that is if they fail. There is no way Kakashi will lose his student to his rival. He seems not to care about his rivalry with Gai but that is what people think.

Naruto's instinct is very good but needs speed to complement it. Kakashi had enough of the boy's futile attempt to beat him.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto in a blur, his hands together in a seal and announced. **"Sennen Goroshi"** (a thousand years of pain) Naruto's eyes went wide as Kakashi violently struck his anus with his ram hand seal.

Sakura's eyes went wide in fear. Kakashi is serious. There's no more doubt in her mind.

To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto popped up revealing he was just a clone. Having no time to react as Naruto successfully casted another Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu, Kakashi quickly ran through a series of hand seals and slammed both his palms on the floor and called out. **"Doton: " Doton** : **Doryūheki**. **" (** earth style: earth wall) A wall of earth arose and shielded Kakashi from Naruto's jutsu.

Naruto felt the ground shaking under his feet as his jutsu viciously assault Kakashi's earth wall. His gut yelled to him to make an escape as he felt Kakashi's presence from below.

Before Naruto could make his escape, two pairs of hands burst from the ground and got hold of his ankle. In a blink of eye, Naruto was buried in the ground leaving only his neck and head outside.

Kakashi did so by dragging Naruto into the ground as he pulled himself out. "I am going to check on Sasuke and Sakura. I will get back to you later." Kakashi said with an eye smile, patted Naruto's head and walked away. Naruto yelled, struggled and cursed all he could but it all amounted to nothing.

Sasuke watched Naruto's fight with Kakashi with some mixed feelings of anger and jealousy. _"How come the dope is able to learn two jutsu in three days_?" He wondered. He was sure that. Naruto didn't have those two jutsu under his belt at the Academy. Little did he know; his team mate has a shortcut. It is therefore a mystery to him that within three days Naruto mastered two jutsu.

Naruto's fight with kakashi was over and the jounin disappeared soon after. Sasuke has to go and look for the jounin to get a bell. Unlike Naruto, there's no way he will fail.

Sasuke paused in his search for Kakashi when he heard a loud cry. It was Sakura. She was terrified. Whatever she saw or happened to her isn't of a concern for the Uchiha. Nonetheless, he went in the direction of the noise with the idea that Kakashi is involve.

Sasuke patted himself on his shoulder when he spotted Kakashi leaning against a tree at the edge of a clearing, Reading his beloved book.

Testing Sakura has been a real disappointment. Kakashi nearly regretted using a genjutsu on the fan girl using her crush. If anything, the loud terrified cry the girl let out before passing out proved that she is a weakling. Kakashi hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be another disappointment.

Three, two, one, dodge. A series of kunai sailed harmlessly pass kakashi as he moved out of their way.

Sasuke wasn't surprised at all when kakashi dodged his surprised attack. He smirked instead and quickly cut a string attached to a tree. Kakashi was a bit impressed. " _the first attack was a diversion to put me in his trap"_ Kakashi thought as kunais sail towards him from all directions but up and down.

Kakashi dodged all the projectiles in one neat jump only to be attacked by Sasuke as soon as he landed. Kakashi lazily paired all of Sasuke's assault. " _To be frank, the Uchiha is far better at taijutsu than Naruto. Naruto is faster and stronger but Sasuke is more skilful_." Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Sasuke nearly got a bell. He reacted quickly by jumping away from the boy but Sasuke managed to touch the bell nonetheless.

Sasuke smirked at his close attempt and ran through a series of hand seals causing Kakashi's eyes to narrow a bit. " _He already knows that jutsu?"_ Kakashi wondered.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke** announced and breathed out a huge ball of fire from his mouth and his smirk turned to a confident grin as kakashi was consumed by his flames. The flames eventually stopped and Sasuke went on his guards instantly because Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke looked left and right front and back seeing nothing then made his conclusion. "Up" he assumed and looked in said direction only to hear from below him. "No down" Sasuke had no time to react as he was pulled into the ground the same way as Naruto.

Kakashi crouched down in front of Sasuke's head and eye smiled at the Uchiha. The Uchiha glared at the jounin and wished he could burn the jounin with his glare, which is a shame because he won't be able to do for at least three years. "Take me out of this hole" Sasuke yelled but kakashi walked away.

Naruto with the help of Kurama managed to free himself from Kakashi's hole. He scanned his surrounding and located everyone. Sakura was out cold. Sasuke was probably restrained somehow since he wasn't moving but what worried Naruto was the bad vibe that was oozing out of the boy. Naruto could only assume that the Uchiha is going to murder someone if given the opportunity.

They had roughly twenty minutes till noon and he have to convince Sasuke and Sakura to team up with him to attack the jounin in order to pass. Kurama explained to him the purpose of the bell test and Naruto has no reason to doubt the kyubi.

Naruto sent a clone to Sakura and made his way to Sasuke. On the way to Sasuke, he passed a surprised Kakashi.

Kakashi was impressed that Naruto managed to free himself. He expected the boy to attack him once again but to his surprise, the boy ran pass him straight to where he buried Sasuke.

" _Has he figured out the purpose of the bell test?"_ Kakashi shrugged and made his way towards the stake. " _Sasuke won't agree to work with Naruto and mathematically, that implies that Sakura won't work with him"_ Kakashi assumed. Either way they will fail.

In the corner of his field of sight, he spotted Another Naruto and Sakura running towards Sasuke and Naruto. His curiosity went a gear up and he made a U turn to see what would happen.

"We need to work as a team in order to pass. There are only two bells and we are three. This test was set up to fuel rivalry between us while expecting us to show team work." Naruto explained to his teammates. "Like I care. I was able to touch a bell II will surely get one during my next attempt." Sasuke said arrogantly and walked away giving Naruto no room for argument.

"Hold it Teme. This is our only chance beside we don't have much time left for individual attempt" Naruto said blocking Sasuke's advance "Get out of my way Dope" Sasuke said coldly and walked pass Naruto. "I think he is right Naruto. Sasuke – kun is strong enough to get a bell on his own I don't want to hold him back." Sakura said but followed Sasuke nonetheless.

Naruto's head dropped in defeat. He turned to look at a tree behind him and said "Come out Kakashi Sensei time's up anyway." Naruto said causing Sakura and Sasuke to stop in their track and turned to look at him strangely.

"Time's up. You should have listened to Naruto. You all failed." Kakashi said flatly and made his presence known to the genins. Sasuke and Sakura eyes went wide. Naruto looked disappointed and Sakura ashamed. As for Sasuke he was wondering how the dope figured out the test while he an Uchiha didn't.

"Since Naruto figured out the test and Sasuke was able to touch a bell while Sakura fell for a D ranked genjutsu, Sakura will be tied to the middle stake while Sasuke and Naruto eat their lunch." Kakashi announced and Sakura's stomach protested with a loud growl.

A minute later, Kakashi tied the girl to the middle stack. Naruto and Sasuke Sat on the grass and leaned against the other two stacks respectively at the Left and right of Sakura with a lunch pack in their hands. "I will give you a last chance to try and get a bell. I will be back in a while to give you another chance. You will need the strength for my next test so eat up. No one should give his food to Sakura." Kakashi said and glared a little the genins to emphasize his point before vanishing

Sasuke and Naruto opened their pack tentatively and took a bite. Sakura was looking everywhere but at them. "If we are going to work as a team then we will all need the strength. If Sakura is hungry she can't do anything. So, I suggest we give her some of our food. Kakashi sensei won't know about it." Naruto suggested. "You can't risk your last chance because of me. Go ahead and eat. I will be fine." Sakura said but her stomach disagreed with her and gave a loud growl.

Sasuke shook his head and sent his loaded chopsticks to Sakura's mouth. The girl blushed tomato red. This is all she has been dreaming about. The setting isn't romantic but she isn't going to complain or do anything to spoil this moment. "Eat" Sasuke's cold tone spoiled the moment and took Sakura out of her fantasy.

"Um OK!" she said quickly accepting the food, while still blushing. She was completely unaware of Naruto's chopsticks hanging an inch away from her mouth waiting for her to receive the food. In her Head, inner Sakura was dancing in victory for been fed by her love. "Take." Naruto said after waiting for too long.

As soon as Sakura accepted the food from Naruto, the sky darkened and a killer intent filled the training ground. Kakashi emerged out of nowhere and charged at them "How dare you disobey my order?"

Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for whatever Kakashi is going to do to them. Sakura was on the verge of pissing in her pant. Naruto was confused because he could feel that Kakashi was Happy yet his facial appearance was that of death.

"Since you cannot follow simple order, you all ... Pass" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed. " _Now Kakashi's facial expression matches his mood_." Naruto thought.

Kakashi counted down in his head. _"Four, three, two, one, ..."_ then covered his ears with his hands "WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed so loud that Naruto and Sasuke flinched, none of them wise enough to cover their ears.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Finally, a step closer to his ambitions.

"The bell test was purposely to test your teamwork spirit. I would have passed you if you had agreed to work with Naruto earlier." Kakashi lectured and glanced at Naruto. " _Speaking of Naruto how did he figure out_ _the purpose of the test?"_ Kakashi sighed. He's being thinking too much about Naruto of late _._

Kakashi lead his team to a memorial Stone not too far from the training ground. _" So, this is where Kakashi sensei was this morning. What busyness does he have staying by a stone for nearly an hour?"_ Naruto wondered.

"On this stone is written the Names of the heroes of the Konoha" Kakashi said after a long silence. "Wow one day may name will be here too." Naruto declared happily causing Kakashi to chuckle. "Dead heroes" he said causing Naruto to pale and Sakura to giggle.

"A friend of mine once told me that, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum " Kakashi said in support to his lecturing about team work. "on your missions, times will come where you will have to choose between the life of your team mates or the success of the mission. In Konoha, we champion team work" he finished and sighed.

"You are free to go. We will have our first mission as team seven tomorrow. So, go and rest. But Naruto stay back " Kakashi announced to his team.

Kakashi found himself at Ichiraku Ramen stand, a place he hardly visited since Minato's death. The cause of his visit is no other than Naruto. In fact, he is on the verge of regretting his choice of trying to have a chat with Naruto. The boy is taking things too far.

Why didn't he refuse the boy's suggestion to come here because the rate at which Naruto is devouring the ramen is inversely proportional to the money in his wallet. And he probably forgot about their purpose for coming her.

Kakashi released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Naruto pated his stomach in satisfaction after placing his last bowl on a pile of fourteen making fifteen altogether. "Now what ya want to tell me?" Naruto asked Kakashi who sighed again.

He still can't believe how he got himself into this situation. Maybe it is because of the boy's parentage. After all he hasn't had the chance to get close to Naruto, with the Hokage not willing to take any risk.

Kakashi hardly show interest in anyone so people would ask questions if he showed interest in Naruto. The clever ones would easily put everything together and Naruto's parentage would make headline.

"Now that you have something in your belly, why don't we go to a secluded place to talk?" Kakashi said and snapped his Icha Icha paradise shut then started walking away. Naruto starred at his sensei's back for a while then ran after him.

End.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading. Please review.


	7. An imposter?

**AN**

Guys…. I know I don't even have the right to say I am sorry but please forgive me. It has been almost a year now. Hummmmm… ... I have gotten some free time and knowing that you guys are there I have decided to give you what you've been waiting for…. Once again, I'm very sorry….

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto

Previous chapter.

"Now that you have something in your belly, why don't we go to a secluded place to talk?" Kakashi said and snapped his Icha Icha paradise shut then started walking away. Naruto starred at his sensei's back for a while then ran after him.

Chapter 7: Imposter

Naruto kept on ranting about what exactly Kakashi needs from him until they reached a place unknown to Naruto. It was a clearing. One of the training grounds. Naruto stopped his monologue when he realized that they in training grounds. "Who exactly are you? Tell me!" Kakashi said and removed a kunai and held it threateningly causing Naruto to back pedal from him.

" What? Sensei! Am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Well we will see about that" Kakashi said and charged "Hold on Sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto literally shouted. Kakashi threw the kunai at him.

Naruto jumped to the side and retaliated with a throw of kunai at Kakashi and started running through hand seals to cast his kunai **kage bunshin no jutsu**. Kakashi disappeared in a blur and before Naruto could react, he was hit at the back and sent skidding across the clearing.

He got up, adjusted his headband and casted his signature jutsu filling up the clearing and the trees that surrounded it with his clones and charged at Kakashi. "Why are you doing this sensei? Am Naruto." Naruto said again trying to convince his sensei. Well it didn't help since all the clones spoke at once making Kakashi feel a bit uneasy. Not to mention the fact that they were trying to kick and punch him from all angles.

"Imposter stop pretending to be Naruto." Kakashi said loudly enough for all the clones to hear after evading their relentless assaults and jumping to a less crowded place. "What is imposter? Am not called imposter am Naruto." Naruto retaliated very loudly but this time only him spoke.

"Don't you remember that word? We came across it at the library before." One of the clones informed the real one. "Yeah it means you are someone else who is pretending to be Naruto" another clone usefully supplied.

"Since you are letting us do all the reading stuff, it is normal that we become smarter than you." A third clone said and stuck his tongue out to the original then all the clones laughed at Naruto. Even Kakashi chucked.

Naruto's eyes went wide a bit as if in realization then narrowed dangerously at the clone that insulted him. _"Won't him attack me again?"_ Kakashi wondered. " _then let me attack "_ as Kakashi prepared to charge at him, only for Naruto to punch the closest clone to him causing a war between himself and his army of clones. Kakashi nearly palmed his face.

" _This is definitely Naruto. No doubt about that. But the question remains. How come he became all of a sudden so strong? Can it be the Kyubi?"_ Kakashi thought. He has seen enough to settle the Hokage's worry. He created a clone and sent it to the Hokage's office to report. He is not going back there today. Not when he has a new copy of his favorite book to read.

Inside the highest office of Konohagakure No Sato sat an old man, smoking pipe in his mouth, and a distant look on his face despite sitting behind a table covered with huge piles of paperwork.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and put his crystal ball away after watching Kakashi and Naruto. The boy has been displaying a mixture of childishness and maturity that lead them to the assumption that he could be an imposter. Even though the idea is absurd, they needed to be certain since Naruto is kind of very important for the village, being the village's Jinchuriki. Kakashi volunteered to test him. He has his doubts on the situation and needed some answers himself.

The Third Hokage was kicked out of his thoughts by a knock at his office door. "How was it" Hiruzen asked as Kakashi entered his office. "well my gut is telling me that he is not an imposter and I suggest we should stop seeing him as such." Kakashi responded. "what about the Kyubi? Does Naruto seem like he is being controlled?" Hiruzen demanded as Kakashi shook his head. "well thank you. I think this will put off Danzou for a while. Give me a well detailed report tomorrow. I will need that to convince Danzou" Hiruzen said as Kakashi bowed respectfully and left.

" _Who thought Naruto will attract Danzou's attention?_ Hiruzen thought and sighed. Having realized that the old war hawk has an eye on Naruto, Hiruzen, and Kakashi decided to keep Naruto safe by all means but before that they must make sure that the new Naruto isn't Danzou's doing. Hiruzen is certain that his old team mate is still operating his Root secretely but he will need some evidence to take him on. But as for Naruto, he must be out of Danzou's reach at all cost.

 **Back to Naruto**

The hot-headed blond managed to defeat his army of clones in a long funny fight. If anything, Naruto isn't anything like a Danzou edition and that relieved his jounin sensei a lot. "Alright Naruto it is OK. Let's go back. Tomorrow is our first mission as team 7." Kakashi said from high up on a tree branch then jumped to the ground not too far from Naruto.

"What? Won't you fight with me again am now well prepared to kick your ass ten times over and over again" Naruto said with determination burning in his eyes only to fall flat on his face. Kakashi resisted the urge to palm his face for a second time. "Damn it. Now I have to carry him home." Kakashi cursed.

About two weeks later, team 7 has grown together as a team albeit slowly. Naruto was advised by his companion Kurama to keep the Uchiwa in check but the blond doesn't know how to do that. Not that the proud Uchiwa will give him the chance.

He would rather spend time training with Hinata. The shy Hyuga has been an integral part of his development as an acceptable guenin and he is very grateful to the girl for that.

Team seven has been doing a lot of missions of late. Actually, boring D ranked missions from Naruto's point of view. Not only Naruto but Sasuke is also secretly sick of doing those missions. For goodness sake they are awesome ninjas. They need to go out there and kick some bad ass. Not catching cat and….

Talking of cat, Naruto scratched his cheek where the damned Tora cat hurt him with its claws some few minutes ago. He had entertained the idea of killing that monster cat, accidentally of course but someone always saves it at the last moment.

Lead by jounin Kakashi Hatake, team seven entered the Hokage's office after finishing yet another D ranked mission. "well done team seven for completing this mission. The Daimon's wife will be very happy." Hiruzen congratulated team seven then released a cloud of smoke out of his pipe.

"let's see if there is another mission for you." The Hokage said and started checking the scrolls. "milking cows, capturing a wild boar that's terrorizing farmers and" the Hokage stopped when the cry of the fire country Lord's wife was clearly heard in the office "Tora escaped again" the Hokage paused and coughed.

"You will be catching Tora again since… " "NOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted effectively silencing the Hokage.

"I AM SICK OF DOING THOSE USELESS MISSIONS I AM A NINJA AND I DESERVE TO DO COOL MISSIONS" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked and mentally patted the Uzumaki on the back. Mentally of course. " _I was wondering how long before they snapped"_ Kakashi wondered.

"You are Just genins fresh from the Academy and this is the best mission for you beside…." Iruka was trying to convince the kids only for Naruto to cut him off as well. "No am not catching that damned cat again. I swear if you force me to do that mission again, I will kill it" Naruto threatened and got support from Sasuke albeit mentally.

On one of the vacant streets of Konoha, the Tora cat shivered and jumped into a nearby bush.

"Fine here is a C ranked mission. Actually, you will be escorting a bridge constructor to his village in the land of Waves." The Hokage said much to the satisfaction of Naruto and Sasuke. " _finally,_ " the later cheered mentally.

"But Hokage Sama. They are just…" "Don't worry Iruka. They are my students now beside this is just a C ranked mission during which the worst attackers will be bandits" Kakashi said silencing Iruka.

"Ahen! Bring in the client" Hiruzen ordered and an Old drunk man was ushered into the office.

"My name is Tazuna am an awesome bridge builder." The Old man introduced himself to the Ninja's that will be his escorts back to his home, his attention only on Kakashi.

"Team seven is going to be your escort back to your village." Hiruzen informed Tazuma whose attention is now drawn onto the full team.

"Hokage Sama I paid fine money to hire real ninjas and you gave me these brats?" Tazuna said with a frown. "See! The pinky one there is even scared of me. Look at these two. They look like they need their parent's help to cross a road how can they…"

Tazuna stopped talking and took two steps backwards when a coldness washed over him. Naruto walked threateningly towards him only for Kakashi to put his hand on his head stopping his advance.

"Seriously Naruto. You can't kill our client. You are supposed to protect him." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Tazuna gulped loudly, almost hiding behind the Hokage.

"watch who you are talking to old man. Because we might end up saving your drunk ass" Naruto said and returned back. Tazuna released a breath he didn't know he was holding and made a mental note not to upset the kids again.

"Alright go and get yourself ready. Pack all you will need for the journey. It might take two weeks so pack wisely. Let's meet at the main gate in two hours." Kakashi said dismissing his students who left immediately.

When everyone left the Sandaime's office except Kakashi and Iruka, Hiruzen sighed and addressed Kakashi. "keep a close eye on him" he said and Kakashi saluted then excused himself.

Iruka was completely at lost, having no idea who they were talking about. He dismissed it and focused on sorting missions for the kids.

After two hours, team seven and Tazuna were present except Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sighed irritably when Kakashi showed up after thirty minutes. Team seven plus Tazuna then set off for a journey to the land of waves.

.

.

.

End.

 **AN**

Once again sorry for the long wait. I will make sure to get some couple of chapters done before the vacation ends. So, keep in touch and ultimately, don't forget to review. Thanks.

See you soon.


End file.
